Kingdom of the Fay
by BtsPavedTheWay
Summary: Y/N x Seokjin You have a reoccurring dream about your mother, a queen and a boy named Seokjin. Why was half of your life forgotten? Who is the mysterious man who set your house on fire? Will I get better at writing? Will I stop asking questions? Find out by reading "Kingdom of the Fay" rated M for language.


**Prologue**

(Jin)

"_Come catch me" I giggled while running from him in the garden. "Yah come back (Y/N) I'm Tired" the mysterious boy yelled after me. I ran to hide behind a rose bush as soon as I heard him getting closer. "YAH!" he yelled as he popped up in front of me, startling me and causing me to fall back and get caught in the brambles. "Hey that's not nice, now I'm stuck" I pouted looking up at him with the angriest face I could make. He just laughed and held out his hand "You know I'd never hurt you on purpose (Y/N). I lov-"he suddenly got cut off by a tall beautiful woman "Kkulbeol there you are! W-why is (Y/N) all dirty" she chuckled while dusting off my dress. Her long black hair blew into my face causing me to giggle more. "It's okay your highness we were just playing" I hug on her leg and look at her cutely "I'm Sorry but please don't be angry." She smiles kindly and carefully picks me up to hug me "Awe why can't you be my daughter!? Why can't I just steal you away?" _

"_Because that would be kidnapping my lady." We hear a serious voice come up from behind us._

"_Mama!" I yell as I squirm out of the queens arms to hug my mother. "We have to leave soon eolin-i. Why don't you two play a little bit more while me and her highness talk for a little bit." I smile and grab the boys hand and run off "Yah be careful (Y/N) I don't want my fiancée to get hurt!" he yelled as he struggled to keep up with me. I stopped under a flowery gazebo and turned to look into his brown eyes. _

"_I love you Seokjin"_

_BOOM_

"_(Y/N)!"_

I groaned as the sunlight hit my face. _Why do I keep having that damn dream? Who is Seokjin? When was the last time I saw my mom anyway?_ These are the questions I ask myself every morning… and I've never been able to answer them. But today I have a new question…who was yelling my name…?

I started my morning the way I always do; I clean myself up for the day and put on the same sweatpants I always wear. Today though…today is different from the usual days. It's the anniversary of my mother's disappearance as well as my 20th birthday. I grabbed my black pants and my black blouse and started heading downstairs. "Good morning eolin-i. How did you sleep?" I smiled as I grabbed the milk out of the fridge. "Pretty good till I woke up" I joked. As I poured my milk I pondered whether or not I should tell dad about the dream I've been having. "Is something on your mind eolin-i?" my dad asked as he came up to me, gently placing his hand on my forehead. His look of worry confirmed my answer. "Dad…um..for the longest time I've been having this dream and I wanted to ask you about it."

…

My dad sighed deeply once I finished. "I thought you'd forgotten that day…" he sighed more and put his face into his hands. "That was one of the most terrifying days of my life...I almost lost you and your mother…" He started tearing up and gently grasped my hands. "After that day we had to leave your mother's homeland for your safety…" I gasped and looked down to catch my breath. "So…where was her homeland…? Is she still alive…do you know where she is?" I started frantically shooting off questions. None of this made sense…where was mom from…what am I…where is mom…is she….I bit my lip to avoid finishing the last question because I couldn't bear the thought of her being dead. My father sighed deeply and continued "Your mother was a fairy…and a close friend to the fairy queen…she was from the land of Peeoli Dig and Seokjin was your…friend" he choked out the last part. "Friend…?" I asked "YES he was just your friend and NOTHING more!" he frantically screamed out the last part. I momentarily looked at him like he was crazy before asking "What happened to mom then?"

He grimaced and sadly looked away "A messenger of the queen came…begging for her to come back…she refused at first…but…soon after she went out…and she hasn't come back…"

I was shocked…I couldn't listen to anymore and ran out of the house, though the backdoor. _My mother is alive…my mother is a fairy..I'm part fairy…maybe I can find mom...maybe she went back to the kingdom of Peeoli Dig. _

_Maybe I can find her and figure out what happened to my memory. _I suddenly stopped at that last thought. I could talk to dad and gather more information and maybe we could find mom together. We could bring our family together again!

I heard a snap behind me, only then did I realize I went too far from home. I was in front of a dark lake surrounded by trees. "H-Hello?" I silently cursed myself for stuttering "Who's there!?" I did my best to sound as confidant as I could. I heard a deep low chuckle "It's been years since I last saw you…you probably don't remember me huh? Oh well…not like you'll be alive much longer" He smiled evilly, I managed a quick look at him before a bright red and gold flash blinded me.

I woke up to the sound of screaming "You Bitch! You'll pay for this!" It was the mysterious man who attacked me, he had severe looking burns on the side of his stomach "I'll make you pay if it's the last thing I do!" he ran off with blood trailing behind him and I started following him "W-wait your hurt" as I continued chasing him I saw how close we were to my house, I could even hear my dad calling for me "(Y/N) where are you!?" My attacker flicked his hand and formed a fire ball. _He can make fire!? Holy shit holy shit holy shit! _He flung the fireball at my house "DAD!" the flames quickly spread on the house. I could see my dad running out of the house till a beam fell on him. I quickly ran to my attacker and grabbed him by his collar "What did you do!?" he just chuckled, his golden eyes gleaming with malice "you better go save that pathetic human before it's too late" I angrily punched his face before running to my dad "Dad!? Dad please be okay" I was frantically trying to move him with tears streaming down my face. "(Y/N)…stop…its gonna be okay" he weakly whispered. I frantically started searching myself for my phone. "(Y/N) it's gonna be okay…please…go to safety…" he started whispering quieter before looking behind me and serenely nodding. "Get her to safety…it's time for her to go home…"

I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me and pull me back. "No! No! DAD NO!" I did my best to reach my dad. _Please don't let me lose anyone else…. _The last I saw of my dad…was him pinned beneath a beam…and then everything began crashing down.

"DAAAAD!"

Unfortunately the fire dept. showed up only moments too late to save my dad…and the only one with me was a man calling himself

Joon…


End file.
